The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Wood is a ubiquitous renewable natural resource used in innumerable applications. When used as a structural material, wood is often treated with preservatives to increase its strength, durability, and resistance to decay by insects, bacteria, and fungi. Brown, white, and soft rot fungi are well-known for their ability to quickly decompose wood materials, particularly if the wood is damp or moist. While a variety of wood preservatives have been developed, many contain heavy metal components such as arsenic and copper (e.g., chromated copper arsenate, copper azoles, copper citrate, ammoniacal copper zinc arsenate, alkaline copper quaternary, etc.). Not only are such toxic preservatives difficult to apply to wood, they may also leach from preserved wood over time, contaminating the local environment. Even where heavy metal leaching from wood is not problematic, the safe disposal of such treated wood can be of concern.